Super Frosty Family
by Tony Mischievous Stark
Summary: Stony with Peter as son and FrostIron with Jack Frost as son. Slash. Steve is on a mission and Tony is left alone with Peter. Loki then comes to drop off Jack because he too is busy that day. Now Tony has two possessive and jealous sons vying for his attention. Peter is adopted of course but in here Jack is the biological son of Loki and Tony since Loki is capable of giving birth.


Title: Super Frosty Family

Pairings: **Stony**(Steve/Tony) with **_Peter_ **as a son & **FrostIron**(Loki/Tony) with _**Jack Frost**_ as a son

Categories: Avengers & Rise of the Guardians

Warnings: AU, no timeline or movie plot, **slash** between the parents _**but nothing graphic**_, some swearing, and fluff.

* * *

6 year old Peter picked up another crayon as he continued to color the picture he was drawing of him and his two daddy's. It was a Sunday and one he could spend fully with his daddy Tony. Sometimes he had to spend his days with his Aunty May and Uncle Ben, but he would always call his daddy's on those days. On the weekends though, he would spend time with them.

They would go to the zoo, the park, or just stay home and watching movies or do something fun. He would play with his papa Steve and learn science stuff from his daddy Tony. He would also giggle when his papa would be confused and not understand some of the things him and his daddy talked about.

But today it was just his and his daddy because his papa had some business with Mr. Coulson.

He wanted to surprise his papa when he got back with a family picture. His papa loved pictures because he was an artist and enjoyed drawing with Peter. After he finished coloring himself, he would go ask his daddy what he thought of it so far.

As Peter inspected the picture and gave a nod to himself, he got up and began to make it to his daddy's office. He was about to knock when he heard voices from the other side of the slightly ajar door.

"It's not that I don't want him here, but Peter's here. We haven't talked about it yet." that was his daddy and he was talking to someone about him. And what haven't _they_ talked about?

"I do not care for your reasons Tease. I have important business I need to attend to with my brother and refuse to have Jack be involved. As his biological father, if falls on to you to watch him." said a male voice Peter has never heard before. He tensed and gripped the paper in his hands tightly. Who was Jack? Was he really his daddy's real son?

"Don't make it sound like I'm being the bad guy here Loki. You know I love Jack," his daddy replied and his chest hurt a little and tears began to form.

His daddy had another family? With a real son? That was what biological meant, right?

"Then why have you not told the child you have with the soldier about him yet?" the supposed Loki asked.

"Cos... Pete's still adjusting to all of this. New family, new home, and we still don't have full custody. We want him to be stable before we tell him something like this," his daddy explained but Peter didn't understand any of it.

"Regardless of what was planned, it seems that you will be forced to tell him sooner than expected. Either that or send him to be looked after by someone else. Jack needs your attention since he doesn't see you too often," Loki said.

"_That_ is not _my_ fault. You're the one who takes him with you. You know there is more than enough space here for the both of you." his daddy said defensively.

Loki sighed, "I know that...but Jack's powers are powerful. He needs proper training and someplace where innocents will not be harmed. I refuse for him to be made a villain."

"He's _not_. And I understand...I just don't like it." his daddy said sadly. "How long has he been asleep?"

"Nearly half an hour so he shall awaken soon. I must take my leave now Anthony. I'll return by the sun's set. I hope you can manage until then." Loki said.

"Please...I'm a genius. I know what to do." his father said.

"So you claim. The soldier will be here before myself, will he not?" Loki asked.

"...Yeah." his daddy said a bit hesitantly.

"What is it Tease?" Loki asked.

"Jack isn't too fond of Steve...I'm worried what that will mean for Pete." his daddy said and Peter bit his lip.

"Jack is merely displaying his possessiveness and jealousy due to another person being close to you that isn't me. It'll pass." Loki casually said.

"Just because it will pass doesn't mean it won't happen. It has to happen first before it passes. And I have to deal with it." his daddy deadpanned.

"Either way, you must deal with it. I must go now," Loki said and there was a noise in the office, like a gust of wind.

Peter heard his daddy sigh and didn't know what to do. He was frozen and his mind did not know how to respond. Should he go back to the playroom and pretend he didn't hear any of it? Should he knock on the door and ask what it was all about? He was so confused.

"_Sir_?" Jarvis called out.

"Yes Jarvis?" his daddy asked.

"_Master Parker is outside of the door._"

Peter gasped and clenched the paper in his hands even tighter, wrinkling it, but he couldn't move. He was too frozen to respond to being outed by the AI. He heard the chair moving and the footsteps and when his daddy opened the door with a concern face he did the first thing he could think of.

He ran to his daddy's hold and clung to him and cried. He didn't even notice when he dropped his picture.

Why? He didn't really know. He just wanted his daddy to hold him, protect him, and tell him everything was going to be okay.

"Who's that?" came another voice. It was high pitched and young.

Peter lifted his head a bit from his daddy's chest to look at the voice who had just spoken. It was another boy. This must have been Jack. He seemed to be around his age, maybe a little older. He had blue eyes and white hair. He was weird and not like any of the other kids he's ever seen.

"This is Peter," his daddy said and he tightened his grip on his daddy's shirt as Jack narrowed his eyes, crossed his arms and pouted.

"I don't like him," Jack huffed and turned away.

"You don't mean that buddy," his daddy said and Peter frowned. Why did Jack get a nickname like that? He seemed very bratty to Peter. _He_ wasn't bratty at all. Many people complimented him on that fact regularly.

"Yeah I do! He's loud and annoying and a crybaby! I don't like him!" Jack insisted.

"Well tough...he's your brother," his daddy said and we both gasped.

Jack ran towards them and pulled on his daddy's shirt until his daddy knelt to Jack's level, only for Jack to push Peter out of his daddy's arms and cling to the older man himself.

"No! I've met some of my other siblings when I train with momma! _He's_ not my brother!" Jack yelled and wrapped his arms tightly around his daddy's neck.

Peter got upset and pushed Jack away from his daddy with all his might and clung to the older man's shirt.

"Daddy! He's mean! Send him away!" Peter asked.

"No way! I'm his son, not you! You go away!" Jack yelled.

"No! I _live_ here. This is _my_ house so _you_ go away!" Peter countered.

Jack's cheeks turned slightly pink in anger and tears started to form and his lip trembled and he held out his arms towards his daddy, "D-daddy!"

Not to be outdone, Peter begins to cry too.

His daddy picks both of them up and sits on the couch. Peter on his right and Jack on his left.

"Listen you two...the fact is...you're both my sons. And I love both of you very much. And I want you to get along. Please? For me?" his daddy asked.

Peter sniffed and looked up at his daddy and then met Jack's eyes. They were glaring at him and so he glared back. Then Jack smiled at his daddy and said, "I'll try to be good."

"Atta boy," his daddy said happily as he ruffled Jack's hair and Peter pouted. It was a lie, he could tell.

"I'll try too." Peter said though he didn't mean a word of it.

"Good. Now...how about the three of us go and get some food?" his daddy asked.

"I want pizza!" Jack said happily.

"No! You said we were having burgers today!" Peter protested.

"Pizza is better!" Jack insisted.

"Nuh huh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"OKAY!" His daddy shouted, "It's no problem...we can get both. I know a place. But you two have to promise you'll behave. I mean it..." his daddy said sternly.

Peter gave Jack another stare down, which the other returned with as much hatred before they both smiled at his daddy and said in unison, "I promise~" then they glared at each other once more.


End file.
